


There Are Multiple Degrees of Frozen

by ChaoticTrickster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, blame red, it was for a tumblr thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticTrickster/pseuds/ChaoticTrickster
Summary: A short frostiron drabble with lots of feels.





	There Are Multiple Degrees of Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a tumblr challenge/prompt thing. People sent me a fic title, and I wrote them a thing. Enjoy!

Loki thought that he understood the cold. He’d always been partial to it, even as a child. He understood that there were different levels of cold; ones that everyone else found uncomfortable, ones that some people found pleasant. To be honest, it really should have been a sign from the very beginning that he was different. Different from the rest of them.

Exterior cold didn’t bother Loki. It hadn’t when they had gone to Jotunheim on that fateful day, and it hadn’t even when that Frost Giant had grabbed his skin. That day, he’d been waiting for the cold to burn, to hurt where it never had before, but it still didn’t. That day he discovered  _ why _ he could bear the cold, and it had left him changed.

Over time, though, cold had become something to be valued again. Snowballs thrown at his face by an impetuous Midgardian came to mind. Ice trailed down his immune body while a face with a mischievous smirk followed its path down, down, down. Even Loki’s own frozen body had become something to be valued. With time, Anthony had restored joy to the cold.

In fact, Anthony had even brought warmth to the cold inside of him. That cold had settled in his gut when he realized  _ why _ he had never been good enough for his father. It had made his heart its home when he felt the death of his mother crash down on him through his magic. It had grown up thick and heavy around his heart, but Anthony had thawed it.

There were different levels of cold, multiple degrees of frozen, and Loki had thought that he knew them all.

However, nothing could compare to the level of cold in his heart as he knelt next to that stiff and unmoving body. Nothing could even begin to touch the ice in his heart when he reached out and brushed a  _ freezing _ pale cheek. Nothing could have prepared him for this chill that surrounded him, that grew up inside of him in that moment.

The warm smile was gone, vanished into the ice. The shine of his eyes was frozen over with cold, that soft brown gaze never to dance in laughter at Loki’s tricks ever again. His armor, his precious, beloved armor, was damaged by the ice and the cold in the joints. There was no warmth to melt the ice around Loki’s heart now. Not any more.

Anthony was dead.

And there was no abundance of heat or love that could ever pierce the ice around Loki’s heart ever again.

 


End file.
